bratzlyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Look Around
Look Around Outside Cover.jpg|Outside cover Look Around Inside Cover taken by alexbabs on flickr.png Look Around Lyrics taken by alexbabs on flickr.png "Look Around" is a single by Bratz featuring Christina Milian and Verbal (m-flo). It was released in 2003. The first song on the CD is "Look Around" and the second song is the remix "Look Around (Malawi Rocks Remix)". Lyrics We love ourselves the way we are right now Don't really care how cool we're looking, no-no Don't wanna try to be like someone else We believe within ourselves Not gonna fake our feelings for somebody Just wanna have some fun with everybody No regulations or limitations We're always there for a friend So come on, come with us have fun, You know what you like and Everyone is different so stand up, You've got to give it up No need to look around It's right in front of you (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) Friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Whenever I am down I know You'll get me through (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) With friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Don't really care what the others say Let's enjoy our lives (hey hey) Nothing can hold us back 'cause we believe Everyone's different and in time you'll see Life is good, no you can't deny And I'm happy you're right by my side With a friend you don't have to hide Tell your feeling inside So come on, come with us have fun, You know what you like and Everyone is different so stand up, You've got to give it up No need to look around It's right in front of you (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) Friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Whenever I am down I know You'll get me through (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) With friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz No need to look around It's right in front of you (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) Friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Whenever I am down I know You'll get me through (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) With friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Ain't nobody gon' stop me I come too far Both feel in the biz kid ring the alarm It's about to get ugly, lights out, you ready? 3... 2.. what!? Here already Woah! Let me tell you what this all about When Bratz hit Japan yo The word is out Oh, and I'm the president that make you clap With Christina we don't know how to act Like whaah! We gots no time to waste so Englarge the size mo' 'cause I got the seriously paid flow While y'all just laid low I gets the love and y'all don't, now case closed Chicks on this song about to get a new last name Married to my flow, who got the gasface? I'm good, livin' Tokyo's fast-lanes Reppin' Astro Alliance till my last days So come on, come with us have fun, You know what you like and Everyone is different so stand up, You've got to give it up No need to look around It's right in front of you (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) Friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Whenever I am down I know You'll get me through (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) With friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz No need to look around It's right in front of you (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) Friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Whenever I am down I know You'll get me through (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) With friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz No need to look around It's right in front of you (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) Friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Whenever I am down I know You'll get me through (uh huh, yeah, uh huh) With friends to share the joy And be glad with the Bratz Credits "Look Around" *Featuring Christinia Milian and Verbal(m-flo) *Lyrics written by Christna Millian and Verbal(m-flo) and CHIAKI *Composed and arraged by Ken Harada *Mixed by Atsushi Hattori *Christina Millian appears courtesy of Island Def Jam Records. "Look Around (Malawi Rocks Remix)" *Remixed by Malawi Rocks (EMMA & Taro Kawauchi) for NITELIST MUSIC *Edited by K. Sobajima for NITELIST MUSIC *Engineered by Ryo Watanabe *Sound Produced by tearbridge production. Category:Singles